


The Perfect Agony

by crichtonsangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding, Blow Job, Bound, Chains, Gag, M/M, Post The Last Jedi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Star Wars - Freeform, Stun Cuffs, Whump, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crichtonsangel/pseuds/crichtonsangel
Summary: Kylo Ren has become Supreme Leader since the demise of the last Supreme Leader Snoke.  He received intel that Rey and other rebels were hiding on another rebel base onRetswene Verde 3 (my own creation) and sends General Hux and his Army to capture them.  When Hux arrives too late to capture Rey, Kylo is enraged and sees only Hux to blame.  When Hux returns, he must suffer the agony of Supreme Leader Ren's punishment.  However, this is perfect for the General because there is so much about Hux that Kylo does not know and about how much Hux is willing to take from him...





	The Perfect Agony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This work is gifted to my friend Carousel! Happy Holidays!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+work+is+gifted+to+my+friend+Carousel%21+Happy+Holidays%21%21).



Agony in the darkness.

 

General Armitage Hux tried to stand and was roughly brought back to his knees by a pull to the neck.  His fingers touched his neck and found a metal collar attached. An attempt to stand again brought the same result and he realized this time he felt a cold floor but not a cell floor.If all of this was not humiliating enough, what vexed him the most about being collared on all fours on this floor was that he had been stripped completely nude and the cold air in the room was biting at his tender skin.

 

Gently, his fingers reached up and touched his eyes.  Pain shot through them both with each touch, He had been beaten by his men when the mission had failed by order of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.  Yes, he remembered now. The mission at Retswene Verde 3 had failed according to Kylo Ren when it had not produced the results he had been hoping to gain.  Original intel had been that there was a rebel base located there along with a young girl named Rey that he seemed intent on capturing. Hux never understood Kylo’s obsession with capturing the girl.  Although he had always put up a sarcastic and egotistical front with Kylo Ren, he had always been quite enamored with the young Vader-in-training. Ren really had no need for a girl when he could have a powerful general in his bed.

 

Hux tried desperately to pry open his swollen eyes.  He suspected that Kylo had imprisoned him here possibly in his own room.  However, the opposite idea terrified him even more. What if he was not in Kylo’s room? Obviously, he was somewhere private but where was he? What if others were let in to beat him again and he was restrained where he could not defend himself? 

 

Swoosh!

 

He recognized the specific sound of Kylo Ren’s door.  All doors made the swoosh sound where they were but Kylo’s was just a little bit different.  Hux was definitely in Kylo’s room.

 

“I see you are awake, Traitor,” Kylo growled, “The rebels escaped and we did not capture Rey.”

 

“Why do you want her?” Hux snapped, “Of what worth is she to you or to the Empire?”

 

Kylo smacked Hux in the back of the head.  

 

“There is something about her, Hux,” Kylo grabbed Hux’s hair and yanked his head back, “You seem ready and willing to serve me and the Empire yet you keep failing.  I could chain you out in public all-mighty General Hux and let them see what I do to you publicly but I think I shall enjoy punishing you privately.”

 

_ Heal my eyes and I shall enjoy enduring your pain. _

 

Kylo had heard Hux’s thought.  Usually he inflicted pain but the Force worked on both sides.  Kylo waved his hand over Hux’s eyes and he was able to open them.  

 

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” Hux was thankful that Kylo knew how to heal as well as how to inflict pain.

 

Hux watched him take the leash to his collar from the wall in his hand and smirk at him.

 

“For now, you are not a General,” Kylo Ren informed him, “You are my pet, Hux.  You will do whatever I tell you, whenever I tell you.”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux stayed on all fours even though Kylo had the leash to his collar.

 

“First of all,” Kylo got down on the floor straddling over Hux’s ass and pressing his erection against him through his clothing, “For your insolence, I ought to ream you raw til the blood spews, Hux.  I want to hurt you. I want to bring you no pleasure but yet there is something in me that wants you to remember me by.”

 

The crackle of Kylo’s light sabre popped near Hux’s face and he flinched.

 

“Bloody Hell,” Hux swore as a spark burned his cheek.

 

“Not a word!” Kylo got angry and pressed his erection down harder on Hux, “I see you still need some physical guidance, Hux.”

 

A powerful forearm grabbed Hux’s neck and it was bended back towards Kylo.  A gag with a dildo was in Kylo’s hand, He shoved the long dildo to where it sat right at the edge of Hux’s throat where it would be hard for Hux to make a sound without gagging and then buckled the gag around Hux’s head to hold it tightly in his mouth.  

 

“I could’ve closed your mouth with a snap of my fingers,” he teased Hux, reaching down and grabbing his cock.  Hux’s breath hitched in his throat.

 

“Ah dear boy, control your breathing or you will be passed out on the floor.”

 

Kylo released Hux’s head and it fell forward sharply.  Long fingers stroked Hux’s cock and he felt himself hardening under Kylo’s touch.  

 

_ So close….I am almost there…. _

Kylo could hear his thoughts and pulled back just as Hux was about to blow.

 

“Now, now,” Kylo teased, “I can’t have you blowing a load in my floor.  If you mess up my floor, guess who has to clean it up, my pet?”

 

Hux’s eyes were angry at being denied.

 

_ I want you, Kylo.  Why won’t you have me? _

 

“I heard that thought, Hux,” Kylo came around and attached the chain of the leash to the wall where Hux could stand, “Okay, pet.  You want me? “

 

Kylo pressed his nose to Hux’s nose.

 

“You want me, my pet?” Kylo asked, “You think you want me but I am not here to love you.  You deserve punishment for failing me.”

 

_ I’ll take it.  I’ll still adore you. _

 

Confused eyes studied Hux.

 

“Even if I hurt you...if I make you bleed….you adore me?” Kylo asked.

 

Hux nodded.

 

_ I’ll take whatever you dish out. _

 

Kylo raised an interested eyebrow.  Some of his anger had extinguished towards the young General and that in itself was not pleasing to him.  He wished for the rage to raise within him once more.

 

“Computer,” he called out to the computer, “Play the file showing General Hux’s failed mission to Retswene Verde 3.”

 

Hux was trying to verbally dissuade Kylo from watching the film again but the rubber piece in his mouth was rubbing just the edge of his throat and making him gag.

 

“Stop,” Kylo ordered him, “If you do not stop, you will vomit and do not think I will clean that up.  You will and you do not want to know how I will make you.”

 

Hux stopped trying to talk and was trying to concentrate on his breathing again.  The last thing he wanted was for his Supreme Leader to watch that video again. Everytime he did, he became enraged and wanted to hurt him and it seemed that was what Kylo was in the mood to do right now.

 

“Insolence!” when he finished watching it again and snatched the gag from Hux’s face, “Only a complete interstellar moron would have let Poe Dameron get away with Rey! Look!” he pointed in the distance at a ship that could barely be seen.  Hux never saw it before but he damn well saw it now.

 

“I want to hear you scream,” Kylo told him, making his way behind Hux.  After fitting Hux with a pair of stun cuffs, he connected a rope from the cuffs and bent Hux over, attaching the rope to his collar.

 

“I’m taking this disappointment out of your hide,” Kylo growled, “This punishment will last several days and you will take every bit of it!.”

 

In the position Kylo had him in, Hux’s back was straining but he did not have to wait long to find out what Kylo had in mind.  From behind he could see Kylo removing his pants to reveal a large thick cock of at least nine inches fully erect. 

 

_ It’s a work of art but please Master, a little lube. _

 

A drawer opened in the dresser beside them and Hux felt Kylo fill him with something cold and then it felt like he had put his finger inside of Hux.  Hux struggled to remain quiet while all of this was happening and then he felt Kylo’s huge member forcing his way into him, pounding his way forward.

 

Hux allowed himself to breathe, to pant, to scream.  The pleasure of hearing Hux’s pain was coming off of Kylo in waves.  Hux had always dreamed of being under the Supreme Commander but never had he imagined that Kylo was as thick or as long as he was.  He felt as if the Supreme Commander might actually rip him in half. Something was definitely happening because Kylo had not reached his pinnacle and Hux could feel hot running down both legs.  

 

“Almost there,” he told Hux and he plunged deeply as he came and plunged deep and out, deeply and out, “Oh, was that good for you, my pet?”

 

When he looked around at Hux’s face, he seemed to have passed out.  Feeling stickiness on his own legs, he looked down and saw a mixture of his come and lots of blood coming from the backside of Hux.  A pang of almost regret for hurting Hux quite so badly struck within him. The general idolized him and he wanted to punish him for his insolence.  A force inside Kylo wanted to hurt Hux even more but something else wanted to give the General comfort now. Hux was an Empire General, Kylo’s General.  

 

Hux began to moan as his eyes were starting to open.  Trying to move, he found that he was laying on his stomach on a fluffy surface.  He was on a bed. One much more comfortable than his own! Where was he?

 

He tried to move and found his hands bound behind him and his legs were spread out and tied to the bed.

 

“Don’t move, Hux,” Kylo chuckled, “I have you just where I want you.”

 

“I’m sorry I failed you,” Hux attempted to apologize now verbally, “It won’t happen again.”

 

Large but nimble fingers traced over Hux’s cock and he groaned.

 

“I like that sound,” Kylo leaned over in his ear and blew into it, “I heard your thoughts, pet.  You want to be  _ my  _ General.  You want to be  _ my  _ pet.  You took some of the worst punishment I could give out.  Now I am going to give my pet some pleasure.”

 

Kylo released the bindings holding Hux to the bed with one snap of the finger but Hux remained still.

 

“You can stand, my pet,” Kylo’s voice was much gentler to Hux’s ears than it ever had, “I am going to do something for you.”

 

Kylo walked Hux five feet from the wall in his bedroom.  With a snap of his fingers, stun cuffs extended from the roof by long chains.  Hux stood still.

 

“Now my pet,” Kylo smirked, “Those are not for you.  Those are for me. Fit them to me now.”

 

“But….” Hux stammered, now scared to cross Kylo.

 

“Put me on my knees or stand me up.  I will suck your cock or you can fuck me, my pet.  But you can only do one. Your choice. Then you must release me.  Just remember...I may be shackled but I am still the Master and you are still the pet.”

 

Hux put his hands on Kylo’s shoulders and simply thought.

 

_ On your knees, Supreme Commander. _

 

Hux smirked at Kylo as he knelt before him.  The manacles were used to bind Kylo’s hands behind his back.  Hux was well aware Kylo could escape them at any time but they added to the play they were now attempting.  Kylo was going to let him have his way with him? This was going to be interesting….

 

Kylo’s hot wet tongue darted in and out around Hux’s slit and around the head of his cock.  Long strokes up and down Hux’s cock made him begin to grow hard between Kylo’s lips. Pressing Hux to the back of his throat, he took him as deep as he could and he heard the ginger panting.

 

“Oh God,” Hux cried out as Kylo started to take him rhythmically into his throat and out again over and over until Hux spilled his seed and Kylo swallowed.

 

Hux fell to his knees in front of Kylo and Kylo snapped his fingers and the stun cuffs fell away.  His pet still did not seem back to normal since his punishment so Kylo picked up the General’s lanky body and put him in bed with him.

 

Slipping in the bed beside the ginger-haired man, Kylo pulled him close to his body.  Anger often got the best of him but he had no idea Hux had become so enamored with him.  The General that had battled him for years now for control of the Empire and for favour in the eyes of Supreme Leader Snoke before his demise had now become his pet.  

 

Casing his long fingers through Hux’s beautiful ginger hair, he spooned against him, placing his hand against Hux’s hip and relieving his pain so that he may sleep.  Together, they drifted into the bliss of sleep together, the Supreme Leader and his pet.


End file.
